


Swimming Pools

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, PWP, Smut, Water Sex, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Youngjae returns to the ocean of his childhoodAnd he meets a flitting merman while he's there





	Swimming Pools

Youngjae often found himself staring at the beach. The ocean had been something he'd grown terrified of over the years mainly due to a freak accident in his childhood that lead him to almost drowning.

He could remember if he really tried to, but a part of his mind knew that he shouldn't venture to those thoughts. However, what he could sparsely remember was a pair of cold hands in his own and a desperately melodic voice calling him back to consciousness.

Ever since that incident that occured in his early teens, he never stepped too close to the water, despite him now being a man of his early twenties. His home was still relatively close to the beach and he found himself sitting on the sand reminiscing his childhood.

He'd spent a few years away once he'd gone off to university and now that he had a degree under his belt and a heavy feeling in his heart he decided to return home. Youngjae had already been hired as a science teacher at the high school he'd graduated from and he had a few months before school actually began.

The cool summer wind breezed through his hair and he gently wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm from the setting sun. The day had been colder than most and so the beach was relatively empty aside from the few teenagers that were doing their own things on the other end of the sand.

Youngjae stood up and stretched before brushing off the sand from his sweat pants, because yes he liked to wear sweat pants rather than skinny jeans on the beach. He glanced at the small "forest" as they liked to call it as children, off to his right side.

He could recall awakening there, by someone whom he'd been saved by he assumed, but the moment he opened his eyes the person had disappeared into the water and Youngjae had been found by his parents.

With one foot half asleep he manages to stand and he winces at the prickles going up and down his left leg. Youngjae limps towards the brush of greenery and he enters the mini set of woods on their beach.

His chews on his cheek as he goes further in and he hears the sound of water. Which was odd to say considering he was right by the ocean but what he heard wasn't the familiar ocean waves it was the sound of running water, a waterfall or stream possibly? 

Curious, he arrives at an area where the sky isn't visible and only the bright reflections of the water kept the area light enough to see. Youngjae peers into the open area and he sees a pond with rocks where the water swirled through.

He could see the outlines of a person within the clear water and he swallows hard at the thought of intruding on someone's secret place. Not that it was secret to begin with but he could see how it could be a little hidden area for someone.

Youngjae watches in awe as a person emerges from the water and he has his eyes closed as he runs his fingers through his hair, letting the excess drip down his face and naked torso. 

Just from his side profile Youngjae can see that this man is absolutely gorgeous. He has a tall nose and his lashes are quite short. His lips protrude from his face in a plush mess and he has a beauty mark beneath his left eye.

He opens his eyes and looks directly at Youngjae who had been blatantly staring at this point. Youngjae freezes at the sight of deep sapphire eyes and the stranger moves his black locks from his face with a smile.

"You're back." he says in a deep voice and Youngjae's heart does a strange flip in his chest. Unconsciously he steps closer until the tips of his shoes touch the rocks lining the pond.

"Have we met before?" the man seems upset that he was forgotten and Youngjae can't find it in himself to remember. He falls back on his butt when the man swivels in the water and reveals his bottom half.

"Remember me now?" adorable canines flash at him in a playful grin and Youngjae's jaw drops at the merman in front of him. His eyes flitter from side to side as he begins to piece together his memory and he clears his throat.

"Daehyun?" judging by the bright grin on Daehyun's face he guessed correctly. The merman excitedly swims to the edge of the pond and he lifts himself from the water, laying his bottom half on a large flat rock.

"How have you been?" Daehyun tilts his head to the side and he smiles like the sun. Youngjae's eyes widen at the beautiful creature in front of him and he looks around with a lump in his throat.

"You saved me." he whispers and Daehyun holds out his hand. Youngjae bites his lip and he scoots closer, uncaring of how the dirt and grass stains his sweat pants. He takes hold of Daehyun's hand and freezes when the merman leans in close.

"Come swim with me." Daehyun's voice sounds like a melody in his head and he squints his eyes in an attempt to break free but he's too mesmerized. He coughs and leans away,

"I don't have any swim wear." he begins to protest but the look in Daehyun's eyes leaves him speechless. Youngjae fidgets on his feet before he slowly begins to peel the clothes from his body.

He drops his t shirt and sweat pants to a heap on the floor and he feels goosebumps rising on his skin when sapphire eyes meet his own. But he doesn't hesitate to step onto the rocks and into the water, it's warm, comforting to his sweaty skin.

"Come closer Youngjae." his moves in waves and it surrounds Youngjae in a feeling he can't understand and so he can only obey. He approaches the merman and reaches the middle of the small pond, the water submerging his chest.

"Do you trust me?" Daehyun asks and Youngjae has all reasons to say no, he does not. The merman is not only what was considered to be myth but he was unbelievably beautiful and oddly alluring, he screamed danger.

"Make me trust you." he whispers instead and when plump lips meet his own, all his thoughts be damned. Strong arms wrap around his waist and playful fingers grasp the hem of his boxers. 

Youngjae groans into the kiss when sharp teeth pull on his lips, opening them for a hungry tongue to devour him. He can feel the rough smoothness of Daehyun's tail between his thighs as he's held up in the merman's embrace.

Water sloshes around them as Youngjae throws his head back in pleasure, a teasing tongue licking his rosy nipples that have perked from the open air. He attempts to keep himself buoyant as Daehyun dips into the water but he finds himself being held up as he feels the hot muscle travelling further.

In an instance his boxers are ripped from him and tossed as though they're a nuisance and Youngjae cries out when webbed fingers wrap around his soft cock. His thighs clench against nothing in the water and he looks down to see Daehyun's deep blue eyes looking up at him.

Through the clear pond water Youngjae can see that Daehyun was definitely of another species completely. He looked as though he was one with his element and Youngjae gasped as he was pulled deeper his thighs harshly grasped by the merman as a hot cavern swallowed his member.

A choked moan escapes his lips as he keeps his head tilted upwards, the water now just under his chin. His legs shake in the water as Daehyun swallows him down, not even the slightest bit of hesitance as his cock tips into his throat.

His hands scramble to hold the merman's head when he feels him swallow and hum, the double sensation driving him crazy in pleasure. Youngjae drags Daehyun up from the water not even waiting as he claims plump lips for himself.

He straddles the merman's lap and ruts his cock against his hard abdomen mindlessly, mouth sputtering with pleas and whimpers as he seeks for more. Daehyun grins and he nips playfully at the human's neck.

"Watch." And then Youngjae is being let go. He unconsciously looks down as Daehyun leaves him, his feet dangle in the clear pond and he has no idea how deep the pool actually runs. Panic sets into his chest and he tenses up.

"Youngjae." he lifts his head and meets comforting sapphire orbs, reassuring him that he was safe and that nothing would hurt him. He believed. Daehyun then begins to rub his crotch and the scales part, revealing his erect appendage.

The organ is a vibrant blue, slightly darker than Daehyun's tail. The tip is a deep purple and it curls up in an angry manner, Youngjae licks his lips and he flushes when Daehyun laughs lowly at him.

"Want to taste?" he tempts and Youngjae deliriously swims closer. Although he's in no way a graceful swimmer so he resorts to doggy paddling closer until he holds the merman's webbed hands.

"Remember to breathe." Daehyun teases before he dunks Youngjae. His hands hold onto the human's head as he guides his throbbing dick into a hot cavern. Youngjae grips the merman's waist as his mouth is fucked and he claws at him to signal that he needs air.

He dramatically surfaces and sputters water, his nose dripping and his mouth drooling but as soon as he takes in a large gulp he's being pulled back under. Daehyun fucks his mouth with vigour, almost animalistic as though he's lost in his own euphoria.

Daehyun pulls him up and holds him close. He takes the time to gently wipe Youngjae's drool and snot and he laughs brightly when the human pouts in his arms. He kisses those pretty lips and lets his hand wander south.

"I can't help but be rough with you. I've wanted you since I met you." Daehyun's voice drops low and his pupils turn into slits as he licks Youngjae's cheek. The human shudders at the sudden change but he doesn't say anything as a finger circles closely to his entrance.

"D-daehyun." he whines before shoving his face into the merman's neck, his arms wrapping around his neck as their erections bob and miss each other in the water. Youngjae arches his back as Daehyun's index finger wedges into his hole and he tenses once more.

"Shh relax Youngjae." the merman's voice brings him comfort within an instant and he fools his mind into believing it is solely pleasurable, that there is no pain. Soft moans spill from his lips as another finger enters.

Due to Daehyun's webbed fingers he can't reach deep but at least he can complete the task of stretching Youngjae easily enough. Once the human begins to relax around his fingers he removes them and looks him in the eye.

"Ready to swim with me?" he asks with a playful grin and Youngjae's eyes crinkle in delight as he laughs. It's such a light hearted laugh, Daehyun wishes to hear it forever.

"Make me sing Daehyun." he whispers and the merman pecks his nose before he lets go and turns him around. Youngjae gasps as he propelled forward and cold hands hold his hips before he feels a cool appendage slip inside of him.

Youngjae cries out as the very slimey cock enters his walls, the slide is so smooth he barely feels it. But then Daehyun begins pistoning in and out. Water splashes into the human's face as he's fucked into.

"Daehyun!" he gurgles through mouthfuls of pond water but the merman pays no heed to him. He ruts into him hard and deep, hitting his prostate within seconds. Youngjae legs thrash helplessly in the water and he screams when his prostate is stimulated enough to cause that familiar bliss.

"What did you say Youngjae? You should speak louder." the merman taunts him and Youngjae feels tears run down his face as sharp nails dig into his hips, he looks down and sees his blood dying the clear water.

"Harder please! More!" he moans shamelessly and Daehyun turns Youngjae around on his dick, submerging them both completely as he slams inside harshly. The human opens his mouth and he chokes on water.

Daehyun kisses him fervently and Youngjae wheezes as his limbs kick helplessly for air. The merman graces him with air and a particularly hard thrust to the prostate causing him to pollute the pond with his semen.

" _All mine_." Daehyun growls as he releases deep inside of Youngjae, marking him from deep within. The human falls limp in his arms and he doesn't protest as the merman holds him dear.

Daehyun keeps Youngjae in his arms as he dives deep down into the water, dragging down the human who managed to escape from him years ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT TWIST  
> This is mainly a pwp but it's also not?   
> So that's why the smut is kinda short and not very well done  
> Youngjae was simply under the spell of Daehyun's voice  
> Anyway this was an experimental piece of mine  
> Thank you~ I wrote this awhile ago tbh but I forgot to post it here
> 
> \- Airi


End file.
